


Looking Up.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: An Affair To Remember (1957), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Drabble.  In her haste, she’s looking up instead of both ways.





	Looking Up.  1/1.

**Title** : Looking Up. Part 1/1.  
 **Characters:**  Miranda/Andrea  
 **Fandom** : Devil Wears Prada, An Affair to Remember, and Love Affair  
 **Word Count** : 127  
 **Rating** : PG-13, this is Angst.  
 **Summary** : In her haste, she’s looking up instead of both ways.  
 **Disclaimer** : standard disclaimer on my fic community and my LJ page  
 **A/N:**  So this is a drabble in a universe based on the film An Affair to Remember and the more recent Love Affair. Right now it is only a drabble although the whole story is already there in the concept.  
  
  
 _ **Looking Up. Part 1/1.**_  
  
The brunette slipped out into the chilly night with a bounce in her step. After so many months, anticipation could finally transform to joy.  
  
Blocks ahead, her destination loomed. She longed to propel herself forward on the jet pack of love and longing that had formed since their passionate goodbye. One path of her life ended with a break up. She had yet to begin a new path, as her lover appeared in the press publicly ending an engagement and embarking on an artistic streak.  
  
Now she could see the top of the Empire State Building where her lover waited.  
  
She stepped from the curb.  
  
A car rounded the corner.  
  
The pain forced a cry heavenward; though, lonely at the top, the Queen of Fashion never heard.  
  
 _ **FIN.**_  
  
x


End file.
